The King's Consort
by Keera Tasuma
Summary: This is a one-shot continuation of Gosomura's Doujinshi: Chotto SMK ni Ikouze. After Ja'far is assaulted by resentful officials, Sinbad tends to his physical and emotional wounds. (I do not own the original text, though the continuation story is my own. Type "my reading manga. info" without spaces plus the text below for the original dj.) /gosumura-magi-dj-chotto-smk-ni-ikouze-eng


**_The King's Consort_**

He hated it. There were hands touching him everywhere, roughly, carelessly, treating him like an object. It was so different from Sinbad's forceful yet tender lovemaking. He wanted to scream; he was dying to call out for his lover. But he wouldn't allow himself such a thing, not while being held by these _animals._

Pain rippled through him and he arched his back, biting his lips to keep the king's name from flying through them. His eyes found the scroll on the table. He had to retrieve that document, the hard work that everyone had done in preparation for their lord's return… _"Ahh!"_ Tears welled in his eyes. _Sin…_ his entire body was aching, throbbing. He hated this feeling.

"Oops, it really is ruined now." Black spread across white, and the carefully scribed letters were marred by the fallen ink. His eyes widened.

"No-!"

They laughed, forcing themselves on him even as the ante was destroyed. The pale man trembled, and his eyes burned with tears and anger. _"You're dead. Dead-!"_

"Stop this, Ja'far."

As one, the officials froze and stared. "K-king Sinbad!"

His eyes were cold. "You can all leave now."

Ja'far sat, eyes wide with disbelief. "Why…"

Sinbad picked up the official's discarded robe and draped it around the trembling man's shoulders. "Our ship came in a day early. I just got back now."

"Sin…"

The King of the Seven Seas took a deep breath and let it out. "And? What did you do?" He sat in one of the atrium chairs, hands folded in his lap as he looked down at Ja'far. "I thought you would be able to free yourself from something like that. Yet you hesitated? That's not like you."

Ja'far stood, pulling the robe around his naked body. "You're wrong, Sin. I –" _I wanted the work to be finished for you. _He bowed his head._ But maybe that was just my excuse, so I could endure it._

"What am I wrong about? You couldn't protect yourself. I listened and found myself wondering if you were fit to serve."

His attendant's eyes were shimmering with tears. "N-no, Sin…" _Even though I only wanted to see how pleased you would be…_ Ja'far knelt before his king. "I apologize for myself." His forehead touched the cool stone of the floor, hiding the tears that rolled down his cheeks. "I'm… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"Look at me." Sinbad grabbed his attendant's chin and forced him to look up. "Do you need to be punished, Ja'far?" He smiled, his true thoughts hidden behind the expression the pale man knew well.

The official sighed. "Yes," he murmured. "Please discipline me."

"Come here."

Ja'far stood, taking a step towards his king. But then his eyes widened slightly as he swayed, and fell into Sinbad's lap with a soft gasp."

"Ja'far!" Sinbad placed a hand against his lover's face. _It's hot… _Ja'far was panting, trembling, his body unable to keep itself in the calm and composed state the white-haired official strived for. Sinbad's brow creased angrily. _Shit- they drugged him. His pupils are dilated._ He glanced to the table, where the gold-edged parchment was soaked with black, its contents illegible. He sighed, slipping one arm under Ja'far's knees and cradling the slender man against his chest as he stood.

The king made his way to the baths, where a pool of rose-scented water already waited. Sinbad lay Ja'far at the edge of the tub and pulled the soiled robe away from the trembling body. His eyes narrowed furiously at the bruises and bite marks that marred the pearly flesh. _Damn. They treated him so roughly…_ Gently, he slid his lover into the bath meant for him.

Ja'far let out a soft cry when the hot water touched his still sensitive skin, but then fell silent as Sinbad ran a cloth over his consort's damaged body. Those strong hands were gentle, they were safe. He allowed his eyes to close, though he did not fall asleep just yet.

Sinbad was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Every time he touched one of the wounds, he could picture the hand or mouth that made it, and he wanted to destroy them all. He did not claim to be a gentle lover, but he understood the fragility of his partner's body and respected it. These bastards had done no such thing, treating Ja'far's slender and easily damaged body as a toy, no more than an object to channel their twisted desires. He mentally amended his statement: he _would _destroy them.

But right now, Ja'far came first. Slipping one arm around the half-conscious official, he lifted the pale man partly out of the water. But when he saw the red trickling from Ja'far's entrance, his heart stopped. For several painful moments Sinbad felt the tightness in his chest that warned of a lack of pulse, before it finally resumed. Without care for his clothes, Sinbad held the dripping form against him, tears welling in his eyes.

_It's fine, Sin. They're refugees, after all. You've made Sindria is a place of safety. Don't bother increasing the border security for people like them._

He bowed his head over the narrow chest. _I shouldn't have listened to him._ Only Ja'far had ever been able to make him like this: weak and emotional. Ja'far, who saw through his powerful façade effortlessly.

A weak chuckle escaped him. _And all for a blasted document. _He was no fool; he knew what the only thing that would prevent Ja'far from immediately smiting people such as that was. Even under the effects of a drug he should have been able to destroy them easily. It would have been a bit messier that usual, he was sure, but his attendant wasn't weak enough to be taken so easily.

But bring something that had to do with his king into the equation and all bets were off. Sinbad sighed, laying his consort at the edge of the pool and beginning to gently cleanse the damaged area.

Ja'far's eyelid fluttered. _"Sin…"_

"Hush. You should sleep."

In spite of Sinbad's protests, the fair-haired official sat up slowly. "I don't want to," he murmured. Water dripped from the ends of his hair and coated his still-trembling form. "I don't know if I can," he added after a moment's pause.

There was a breath, and then Sinbad took one warm hand in his and pressed his lips to the back of it. "Do you want me to kill them?" he asked. The amber eyes that gazed over the back of Ja'far's hand were serious, flickering with barely suppressed rage.

"… No." Ja'far leaned tiredly against his lover's chest. His chest rose and fell with shallow breaths. "It was partially my fault… I pushed them too hard. I wanted to finish the work so badly; I expected more from them than they were ready to perform."

The King of the Seven Seas laid a cool hand against his consort's flushed cheek. "I still think they should be punished." There was a soft growl in his voice.

Ja'far chuckled weakly, turning his face up so that he could place a butterfly-light kiss on his king's lips. "You haven't punished me yet," he reminded him.

"You're hurt." But even as he said so, Sinbad's hands slid across his lover's chest and hips.

"Sin."

Sinbad sighed. "This side of you is really hard to resist." With that, he wrapped his arms around his dripping consort and carried him to bed. He lay him down carefully on the silken sheets. "You're forbidden from doing anything, understand?"

Ja'far chuckled again and lay obediently still. Sinbad traced the bruises with his fingertips, placing tender kisses against each bite mark. He was more careful than usual, stroking rhythmically and pausing whenever his partner let out a small exclamation of pain. He worked his way down, lips brushing the pale man's most sensitive places.

Ja'far gasped. "Sin –"

_"__Hush,"_ the king growled softly, slipping his fingers inside. He slid them along the warmth inside his partner, finding the place that would make him cry out with ecstasy. Now that they had begun, Sinbad was determined not to stop until every last touch from the bastards that violated him had been blotted from his consort's memory.

The white-haired general moaned, hands twisting in the sheets. His eyes were wide open now, staring up at the vibrant canopy. _"Sin!"_ he cried.

Sinbad lifted his head and pressed a forceful kiss upon his partner, tongue slipping between damp lips to silence them. _"Hush,"_ he murmured again. _"The night is just beginning."_ And then he pushed, Ja'far's back arching and a cry of pleasure erupting from within him. Slender arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer.

_"__Sin…"_ his beautiful consort placed his lips next to the king's ear and whispered in a voice thick with tears, _"thank you."_

**_END_**


End file.
